


Ruby Asks: How Do Two Girls Have Sex?

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, how do two girls have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby heard two girls can have sex, but doesn't know how it works. Here's how it'd go if she asked her friends!





	Ruby Asks: How Do Two Girls Have Sex?

"Onee-chan, how do two girls have sex?" Ruby asked.

 

Dia's eyes went wide. "Ruby! Who taught you that word? Was it Mari?" Dia was already calling Mari on her cellphone to yell at her.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mari-chan, how do two girls have sex?"

 

Mari gave a sly smile. "I have a very educational video about that. We can watch it together~"

 

The title of the DVD was 'Office Lady x High School Student - A Younger Girl Took My First Time!'

 

* * *

 

 

"Kanan-chan, how do two girls have sex?"

 

Kanan leaned in and whispered into Ruby's ear. "Why don't we go back to my place? I'll teach you all about it, Ruby-chan."

 

* * *

 

 

"Chika-chan, how do two girls have sex?"

 

Chika was silent for a moment, deep in thought, until finally she started with, "Well, Ruby, when two girls love each other very much and have gotten married, they-"

 

It was a very long talk and in the end Ruby wasn't any more clear on how it worked than before.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hanamaru-chan, how do two girls have sex?"

 

"Two girls can have sex? It's the future zura!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Yoshiko-chan, how do two girls have sex?"

 

"Don't call me Yoshiko! A-and of course I know how two girls can have sex. I j-just don't want to tell you! It's too s-soon for my l-little demon to be learning about such things!"

 

* * *

 

 

"You-chan, how do two girls have sex?"

 

You let out a heavy sigh. "You tell me, Ruby-chan. I keep trying to pick up girls at school and they keep turning me down and now everybody is calling me Pervert You."

 

* * *

 

 

"Riko-chan, how do two girls have sex?"

 

Riko's face went almost as red as her hair. "Eh? EH?! Y-you're asking me? Wh-why would I know? Tho... I might have some manga I could lend you. Just a few. Or more. Only if you were interested I mean! I'm not a pervert!"


End file.
